Doppleganger
by ThestralSpell14407
Summary: The Doctor accidentally crashes the TARDIS onto the Dalek Asylum. Strangely, it still exists and Oswin is a human again. What will happen when Clara finds out about her past lives? Victorian Clara will also appear, and Whouffle will most certainly find its way into the story. Please R&R!
1. Oswin

The Doctor snagged a jammie dodger from a plate, precariously balanced on a stack of books about the planet J-6. He held it between his teeth as he whirled around, sending crumbs flying onto the TARDIS console.

"Sorry, sexy," he whispered under his breath, brushing them off and flipping a switch. He stroked the console, causing the TARDIS to hum contentedly. Clara was watching this from the doorway, wearing a slightly amused smile.

"You know, I don't think it's a good idea to do all this at once," she said, startling him.

"Oh, Clara, I was, um... good! You're up! Ready to go to the best vacation destination in 34th century J-6?"

"Well," she said, coming down to stand beside him. "Even though I have no idea what you're talking about, it's probably going to be exciting."

"It is, you'll love..." the TARDIS suddenly jerked, sending both of them flying to the ground. Sparks flew, and the TARDIS groaned to a halt. The Doctor got up quickly, and with a concerned expression looked from the console to his fallen companion. He helped Clara up, then dashed around, trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Uh, doctor? What just happened?"

"Not now, Clara. I'm busy trying to figure out what happened."

"She rolled her eyes, then froze when the bright lights of the console rooms flickered, then went out.

"What did you do?" whispered Clara, eyes round. She edged closer to the doctor. He gulped.

"Well, i'm not...quite...sure. But, on the other hand, it looks like we've landed. It may not be the sunny beaches of J-6, but it will be interesting. Probably." He glanced at her wary expression, then grinned. "Come on. Wherever it is, it can't be that bad." He took her hand and dragged her out the doors and into a blinding white, snowy field. It was hilly, and there was something about it that was all too familiar to the Doctor.

"Clara," he said in a quiet, serious voice. "Get back on the TARDIS right now. It's dangerous." But when he turned to his side, Clara was gone.

"Clara!" he called. "I don't usually ask much of you. but you need to get over here RIGHT NOW!"

"Doctor, one minute you were persuading me to come out of the TARDIS, and now you want me to go back in? No way!"

"Clara..." the Doctor sighed, then ran after her.

"I see something over there. What is it?"

"No, Clara. Be careful! Come over..."

He followed her over the hill, running to catch up. They both stopped in surprise when they saw what it was.

"Doctor, what..."

"Not what, who."

It was Oswin, and she was a Dalek no longer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oswin?" The Doctor gaped first at Clara, then back to her. "What-?"

Both Clara and Oswin were astonished to discover someone who looked exactly like themselves.

"Doctor," said Clara, breathing heavily. "Who's that?" She took a step backwards and clutched his arm.

"Doctor, why are you here? And how am I here? I'm...really confused." Oswin stepped closer, and they both stepped back.

"Yeah, Doctor. I'm confused too. Is that me? Or am I her?" Before The doctor could do anything, both Oswin and Clara were circling around each other, inspecting their double. They touched each other's hands, then both grinned.

"Wow. This is actually pretty cool. There are two of us!" Exclaimed Oswin."

"But- you're supposed to be a Dalek! You shouldn't exist anymore! And neither should this place! Something is very wrong here. Both of you come with me, we're going to visit Victorian England."

The three of them hurried back to the TARDIS, who made an alarmed whirring noise at the prospect of two Claras.

"It's all right, se..." he cleared his throat uncomfortably, and Clara smirked. "We'll sort this all out." While the Doctor flipped a bunch of levers and pushed buttons left and right, the two duplicates sat down to talk.

"So...what do you think about this? I mean, how weird is it that there's two of us?"

"It's kind of odd and amusing at the same time. Especially for me, since I'm not supposed to be alive. I was a Dalek, and all of a sudden I was here."

"Hmm. Traveled with the Doctor before, yeah?"

"No, he came to rescue me once. But in the end, I was the one who saved him. It was pretty fun flirting with him, though. Even after he went, I still dreamed of him coming back to save me. Even though I knew, well, I thought I knew, that he wouldn't. But here you both are, and I'm really befuddled."

They sat in silence for a minute until it was abruptly broken by a holler from the Doctor. "Oi! You two, get over here, We've arrived, and you should get dressed. The TARDIS made another set of clothes for you."

Oswin ran up, grabbed the dresses, and tossed one to Clara. "Look! They're the same!"

Both of them ran to the changing room, and the Doctor sighed. He hadn't wanted her to find out like this, much less have them all find out about each other. But it had to be done. His pondering ended when his companion and her look-alike bounded down the stairs. Both were clad in Victorian dresses, with the same hairstyle and the same parasol.

"Wow. You two look..." for lack of a better word, he added, " great." Clara grinned, and Oswin rolled her eyes.

"Can't you do better than that, chin?"

"Hey! It's bad enough when it's only Clara saying it."

* * *

The trio strolled up the empty street, Clara holding one of the Doctor's arms and Oswin holding the other. For him, it was one of the strangest sensations in his life, which was saying something. They turned the corner and ran into a tall, veiled woman.

"Sorry about that, Ma'am. Hold on! Vastra, is that you?"

"Doctor? What on Earth is going on here?"

"Well...it's hard to explain."

"Good enough for now, I suppose. I was just coming to find you. There's been, well, I found," She trailed off as a woman stepped out from behind her.

The Doctor, Clara, and Oswin gasped. "Oh my stars," Clara muttered. "The plot thickens," stated Oswin after several seconds. For beside Madame Vastra stood yet another Clara.


	3. Chapter 3

Strax stared at them with a mixture of anger, confusion, and amusement. All three of the Claras also stared at each other, Oswin and present-day Clara not as surprised but still surprised. Jenny entered the room and adopted a look of bewilderment. Strax cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Ma'am, if I may interrupt this…interesting meeting, may I suggest you all sit down for tea?"

"Thank you, Strax. That would be most welcoming right now," Vastra replied, promptly standing up and following Strax and Jenny out of the door. The doctor, who seemed the most muddled, seemed to be deciding between joining the Vastra himself or inviting all three Claras. Finally, he gruffly stated, "I'm certainly in the mood for a jammie dodger right now."

They turned to look at him all at once, and with the eerie occurrence of three sets of chocolate brown eyes piercing into him, he cringed slightly. "You know what, how about you...you three...come with me and we'll sort this all out. Okay?" They stared at him, then at each other; then, in a peculiar silence that the Doctor was not accustomed to and didn't want to have to get accustomed to, they followed him.

When they entered, Jenny and the Vastra were engaged in a conversation about the security of the country. Strax stood in the corner and warily eyed the doctor and his companions. They sat down, and for a few minutes, no one spoke.

Victorian Clara carefully measured sugar into her tea with a shiny silver spoon. Oswin munched thoughtfully on a biscuit. And Clara, the one and only Clara, sipped her tea pensively. Without thinking, the Doctor blurted out, "Clara." Both Claras answered, and Oswin looked up.

"Yes?"

"Sorry. Actually, never mind." There was more silence, which left an awkward feeling in the air; the doorbell rang and Strax stalked off to answer it. Meanwhile, Jenny sat, looking uncomfortable, next to the Vastra.

"Doctor," wondered Vastra after another long silence. "Do you have any idea what is going on here? Is it dangerous Should we be on our guard?" As she spoke, Strax returned with a folded piece of paper on a silver platter.

"Sorry to interrupt again, but this telegram just came from one of our contacts." sighed audibly, Madame Vastra whipped a gloved hand from under the table and snatched it, quickly scanning the small message. She read aloud:

* * *

BE CAREFUL STOP ENEMIES OF THE DOCTOR HAVE FORMED AN ALLIANCE STOP THEY GATHER WEEKLY AT POPHAM'S SQUARE STOP PLEASE ADVISE STOP BARNABAS WESLEY AT 123 POPPAM'S SQUARE STOP.

* * *

"Well," said the Doctor after another long pause. That explains a lot."

"Sir, I advise that you take the three young boys to a safety point, then blow the meeting place of the rogues to smithereens with a type four blasting device."

"Oi!" Interjected Clara, speaking for the first time. "Are you blind? I'm not a boy!"

"Strax, haven't we talked about this before?" The Vastra warningly raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sorry Ma'am."

"Then I suppose we're off to Popham's Square?" said Oswin, smiling mischievously at Victorian Clara beside her.

"We're on!" shouted the Doctor. Everyone looked at him. He straightened his bowtie, scowled, and began to walk out of the door. "Yeah, never saying that again." All three of the duplicates grinned and followed him.

**Sorry the chapters have been so short! I hope to make them longer once some excitement ensues in the next chapter. Thank you to the people who have reviewed, I hope to see more soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's split up. We're never going to find anything this way," suggested Oswin characteristically.

"Are you kidding? Of course not! Haven't you watched any horror movies? Splitting up always ends badly!" The Doctor threw up his hands.

"She has a point, Doctor," Jenny added.

"Yes," agreed Madame Vastra. "We could split up into two groups. That way if one group gets into trouble, the other will still be mobile." After looking at the eager faces of his colleagues, the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But don't go blaming me when this turns into a suicide mission."

"Cool. So Jenny and Strax go with Madame Vastra, and the rest of us go with you?" questioned Clara.

"Whatever. It won't do any good either way!" The Doctor turned and walked away from the center of the cobblestone street. Shrugging, the three Claras followed him.

Under his breath, Strax muttered to Jenny. "Maybe he's just a bit stressed with his current relationship problems. He does have three different identical girls following him around." She looked concerned, and the Vastra turned to him. In a warning tone, she said,

"Strax..."

* * *

The street was dark, save for a lone lamp post at the edge. The Doctor occasionally whipped out his sonic and buzzed it around in dark places. The three women followed him, all silently inspecting the sides of buildings surrounding the street. Finally, it became awkward, and Oswin, who seemed to be the bravest out of all of them, began to talk to the other two in a whisper.

"So, where are you two from? I mean, technically we're the same person, but..."

"I'm from here, except that I was killed by an evil ice woman a few months ago."

"I'm from...around here, but I live in the 21st century."

"Ah. So you're from the past, you're from the present, and I'm from the future?"Oswin surmised.

"I guess so."

The walked in silence some more, then Clara, present- day Clara wondered aloud: "How long have you two known him? Oswin, you seem to flirt with him more than I do."

"Don't worry, he's yours if you want him. I mean, I shouldn't even exist, right? You're the one who's possible."

"But I'm... his impossible girl. And I don't think of him that way."

"Sure you do," teased past Clara. "The way you two look a each other... I know we're all supposedly the same person, but not really. You're special to him." As Clara blushed, All three of them realized at the same time that the Doctor was nowhere in sight. Seconds later, they were knocked out.

* * *

The Doctor prowled around for awhile, and he could hear quiet chatter as they walked behind him. Well, he thought. At least they get along. He didn't know why he felt so weird about having all three Claras ther. Stranger things had happened to him before, so why did this faze him so much? He also felt very protective of Clara, his Clara. The other two weren't going to harm her, certainly but... He stopped thinking. The street had become eerily silent, and as he turned around he realized that the girls were no where in sight. Now, he didn't have to worry about one of them being safe: he had to worry about all of them.

And, at precisely that moment, he heard a scream. A scream he would never forget, one that he had heard many times before. It was the scream of his impossible girl, and he knew instantly that she was in danger.

He dashed into the blackness, as the lamp post was too far away to be of any use. He ran wildly around, there seemed to be no way to leave the long, twisted alley. The Doctor suddenly ran into an open space, one that he realized was Poppam's square, the same place he had stood among his friends less than twenty minutes before. Only now, he saw that it was filled with strange creatures. At once their eyes were upon him. They had cold dark eyes. He pushed his way through them and saw that they were clustered around Clara, whose eyes were wide, pale, and unblinking. She stared straight ahead, but as he tried to reach her, they didn't let him pass.

"We are the Nazda Kurudu. We have been waiting for you to come. We used doubles of your companion to lure you to her, and now we have her in your grasp." The spoke in deep, rattly tones; in the place of mouths they had stretches of mottled skin. They were slightly larger than the average human, but they did't intimidate the Doctor.

"Where are the other two?"

"They are gone, never to return to this world."

"Hang on- are you saying they weren't real?"

"The resistance is forming as we speak. You will be incinerated."A loud blast of a horn sounded in the distance, and without a word the aliens marched across the square and down the street. He rushed to Clara's side.

"Clara!" The Doctor yelled her name and she collapsed into his arms. He cradled her limp body, then realized their predicament. He needed to get her back to the TARDIS before the Nazda Kurudu returned to bake incinerate them. He kissed her forehead, scooped her up, and lifted her. She wasn't very heavy, and she seemed to weigh nothing to him. It was a reminder that she, as a human, was fragile.

Clara stirred slightly against him, and her hand tightened its hold on his shirt. She snuggled into him, and at that moment he admired her for being so small and yet so brave.

Once they were a safe distace from the square, he set her down on the ground. As he watched, the buildings around the square went up in flames. The doctor threw himself over her, feeling the fire lick his back. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into Clara's brown irises. She grinned at him.

"Oi! What're you doing on top of me?"

The Doctor scrambled upright and offered a hand to her, straightening his bow tie nervously. "Er... Sorry about that. Didn't want you to get burnt. "

"That's right, I bet you didn't I just hope you didn't try anything funny while I was out." Suddenly, a deep growling voice sounded from behind them.

"Turn around or you will be incinerated."

"Oh, hello! You really can't let go of the incineration thing, can you?"

"Turn around."

"Doctor look out!" At Clara's warning, he quickly turned around, only to be promptly hit in the head with a heavy object."

When he came to, he was lying on the dusty ground. Clara stood beside him; they were surrounded by the Kurudu. Without speaking, Clara helped him up and clung to his arm.

"Doctor? Why are they surrounding us?"

"I have no idea. Something about a revolt, I think. But I do know that we really need to get out of here, or we'll be cooked, medium-rare."

"Right. And how exactly do you propose we do this?"

"Human scum." A Nazda stepped forward. "You will now get up. You will now be separated and each transported to different places. You have one minute." He stepped away.

"Clara, its all right, I'll think of something."

"I wasn't worrying. Much. Doctor?" He turned to face her.

"In case we never meet again..." She kissed him sweetly on the lips, and he kissed her back, not flailing around like he usually did when someone kissed him. Suddenly, aloud boom startled them and they broke apart. Before them stood Jenny, looking slightly amused at coming upon them. Seeing that the Nazda Kurudu were temporarily stunned, the Doctor grinned, grabbed Clara's hand, and pulled her to where Jenny stood.

"The TARDIS is back at our place. Come on, we've no time to lose."

And they ran.

**T.B.C.**

**Now that I'm on holiday break, I've had more time to write, so I might even do another chapter this week. Hooray for free time!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, about this resistance thing. What do you think they mean?" Clara's brown eyes seemed to burn holes into the side of the Doctor's head. He turned away, embarrassed. "Oh, come on, I can tell that you know what's going on. It can't be that bad." The Doctor looked uncomfortable.

"Well, it kind of, in a way, sort of is that bad, and I don't want to worry you."

"Come on, Doctor! Nothing could worry me as much as seeing you worried." She studied him, then her face fell. "Which you are. So, okay, I'm worried now. But you might as well tell me, right? I'm already worried."

"Fine. But don't blame me when you become chronically depressed." With a look from Clara, he sighed.

"Okay. The Resistance is a group of all my enemies that wish to see me dead and gone. They include the Nazdac Kurudu, the Cybermen, the Daleks, the Great Intelligence, the Weeping Angels, the Silence, and the Sontarans. I'm afraid they'll do anything to stop me." There was a moment of shocked silence, and all Clara could manage was a weak reply.

"Oh."

The two sat in the sitting room of Vastra and Jenny, cups of cold tea in their hands. The Doctor, if possible, looked even more uncomfortable than he did before. At last the door burst open and Strax entered, followed by Jenny and Vastra.

"Good luck, Doctor. And Clara. We wish you the best. And if you need anything, just call. We'll make sure the last of the Kurudu are out of the city."

"Thank you as always, good friends. We'll be off now."

In the TARDIS once more, Clara spoke. "Doctor, what did she mean? Where are we going?"

"What? Where are we... oh! We need to drop by an old friend's place for some help. It'll be a quick trip, promise. You can even stay in the TARDIS if you want."

"No, I want to come with you. It can hardly be safe out there by yourself, with a dozen different alien races after you. Hold on a second, I need to use the loo." She took a step backwards, and suddenly the whole ship lurched. Clara fell to the floor, crying out.

"Sorry about that. Sexy... she always has trouble landing here." Clara got up and grinned.

"There it is again. It's not just me, you do call her sexy. Again proving the point that this is a snog box!"

"Just...you...just shut up and come on!"

"I still need to go to the bathroom, you know."

"It'll have to wait." Suddenly his tone became gentler. "Hello," he said softly, not to Clara but to a small girl standing outside the TARDIS.

Clara stopped in her tracks. The girl seemed familiar somehow, but she was certain she had seen her somewhere before.

Her hair was short and brown; she was very small and very pale. It was then that both of them noticed that something was wrong. The child couldn't have been more than three years old, but she was cold and dirty and all alone. No one would leave their child alone outside unless something was wrong.

"Hi," replied the little girl in a tone barely audible.

"Hello," said Clara, squatting down so she was at eye level with the girl. "My name's Clara, and he's the doctor. You must be very cold out here by yourself." The girl nodded and stepped forward.

"Yes, it is vewy cold and wonewy out hew. And at night it's scawy."

"How would you like it," said Clara, with a glance at the Doctor. "If you came and stayed with us for a while?"

"I would wike dat a wot." The girl shyly walked forward until she was right at the doctor's feet. "You have a funny chin, Mr. Doctor man."

"I do not have a funny chin! And my name is the Doctor, not Mr. Doctor Man" he huffed indignantly. He took off his jacket wrapped her up in it. Clara picked her up.

"I like her," said Clara, laughing. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Ooo, Clara. I forgot to tell you before. My friend, the one we're going to see, well, she kind of tried to behead me once. But he's a really great guy."

"Hang on...how does that work? You just said she, then he. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Both! Or neither. I'm not really sure. It's a happy medium."

"Oh no."

"We're in New York City, 20th century, don't know exactly when."

The Doctor suddenly stopped. "Only, I don't quite remember where the medium lives. Let me ask this nice couple." He ran up to two people walking down the street. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where the Medium lives?" The woman looked up in surprise.

"Doctor?" For it was none other than Amy Pond and her husband Rory.


End file.
